callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marathon
Marathon is a Tier One perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a Tier Three perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops, a Tier Two perk in Call of Duty Online and a Speed perk in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It increases the player's sprint duration. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Marathon gives the user an infinite sprint duration, replacing the Extreme Conditioning perk. It is one of the first perks in Create-A-Class, unlocked at the start of the game. The Pro version allows players to climb ladders and obstacles faster, making it useful if players are constantly being ambushed while climbing them. This also makes "Running Away" a lot easier if the player is out of ammo or outgunned. Marathon is a great perk to use for rushing classes, as the infinite sprint is a huge mobility boost. It is often paired with Lightweight when used for rushing for an even greater boost in speed. Lightweight Pro is even more useful with Marathon, as the time to exit sprint is halved. Marathon can also used with Lightweight, Commando, and a Handgun with the Tactical Knife for the infamous "knife-only" class. Marathon is also useful in objective-based game modes such as Domination and Demolition for blitzing objectives quickly. A player with Marathon and an Submachine Gun can quickly capture flags and plant bombs before an enemy can react, possibly turning the tide of a match. Call of Duty: Black Ops Marathon returns as a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. As all perks, it costs and is available to be bought as soon as Create-A-Class is unlocked. Marathon doubles the player's sprint duration, similar to Extreme Conditioning from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War. * Its Pro version gives the player unlimited sprint duration. Marathon is still useful for aggressive rush tactics like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and is very popular. The unlimited sprint time of Marathon Pro is extremely useful for objective game modes and for traversing large maps like Array and Jungle quickly. Pro Challenges *'26 Miles': Sprint 26 miles using Marathon. *'First Blood': Get the First Blood medal 10 times. *'Captures': In Capture the Flag, get the Flag Capture medal 15 times while using Marathon. Call of Duty Online Marathon makes a return in Call of Duty Online as a Tier 2 perk. It allows the player to sprint for longer distances. Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Marathon returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a Speed perk, costing the player two points. It grants players unlimited sprint. Chaos Mode Marathon appears in Chaos Mode. It is awarded to players at a multiplier of 110. Trivia Miscellaneous *There is also a challenge in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: World at War called "Marathon," which is completed by sprinting 26 miles. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *To get the Pro version, the player must run 26 miles. This is about the distance of an actual marathon, which is about 26.2 miles. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Combat Training, the player does not need to complete the challenge "Captures" to achieve Marathon Pro since one cannot play objective-based gametypes in Combat Training. *The silhouette in the perk icon resembles an SOG Lightweight model. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Speed Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Perks